Tokyo Nights
by monsterbot
Summary: The last time they had been at that outdoor café, their meal had been punctuated by a phone call that changed everything. He replayed their conversation in his mind and offered her a sly grin. "Something about staying in one place? Together?"


Tokyo Nights

Had a request for a F&F piece, and wanted to run with this idea I've been having since re-watching them all a few days ago.

Before he opened his eyes, he was warm. In the night he had kicked the sheets down to the foot of the bed where they remained, hanging low and threatening to slip off onto the floor below. With the air conditioning in the apartment blasting out cold air onto his naked upper body to fight off the Tokyo humidity, he wasn't sure what was keeping him so warm. Until he opened his eyes, that is.

Gisele's thin frame lay next to him, her tanned back rising and falling with each deep breath. She had somehow managed to maintain control of the sheets on her side of the bed, tangling her legs in them until they stayed in place. Han ran a gentle hand down the length of her spine, smiling slightly as her skin erupted in goosebumps. She let out a quiet groan and rolled her torso so that she was facing him.

"It's too early…" she murmured against his shoulder, pressing a soft kiss there. Han almost wanted to laugh – the time on the clock read quarter to noon. He reached down and pulled the sheets back up around them before rolling onto his side and wrapping an arm over Gisele's back. The former Mossad agent curled into him, burying her face in the space between his chin and chest before letting out a sigh. "Go back to sleep."

But he couldn't. He watched her slowly drift back to her dreams and he remained awake, content to look at her and remind himself of how lucky he was. It had been a long few months that they had been traveling, visiting various cities of interest throughout Europe and Asia. After leaving Spain they had retraced the steps of their first road trip together, weaving in and out of cars on the autobahn and not looking back as they crisscrossed the continent on their way to Hong Kong.

Han traced his fingers down her back once again and came to rest against the curve of her hip. They had only been on Hong Kong for two days when she had taken his hand in hers across the table they had been seated at. She had looked at him pointedly, but with slight trepidation in her eyes. A reassuring squeeze of her hand had eased the anxiety enough for her to ask, "Do you remember what I said to you the last time we were here?"

The last time they had been at that outdoor café, their meal had been punctuated by a phone call that changed everything. He replayed their conversation in his mind and offered her a sly grin. "Something about staying in one place? Together?"

She had smiled almost shyly at him before looking down and away. "This trip was nice. But I think it's time to settle down. Let's leave tonight, let's go to Tokyo."

"I thought you'd never ask," he had replied. And so they had. By the next day, they stood in Japan with a listing of properties to go look at. He had found them an RX-7 to get around in until they were settled. After a few days, they found a nice garage with an attached apartment and some commercial space. Han didn't think he'd ever seen her as happy as when they went shopping for furniture to fill their new home.

There had been times in their mission to stop Shaw that Han had questioned Dom's need to bring Letty back at any cost, but here and now, looking down at Gisele's sleeping form, he knew he would've made the same decision. He would've sacrificed anything and anyone to bring her back to him.

_**Beep, beep, beep, beep—**_

Han's eyes opened to the neon glow of Shinjuku shining through the slits in the window blinds, the room otherwise dark. He smacked the snooze button on the alarm to shut it off. The bed beside him seemed vast and cold, almost like a metaphor for the rest of the world these days. He sat up, wiping away the band of cool sweat that had settled on his forehead.

He hated that dream.

It never came with any kind of regularity, but it was always the same, with each repetition feeling more real than the last. The warmth of her body pressed against his…

He stood and crossed the room to the window, opening it and gazing out at the streets below as he tried to shake the nausea that always accompanied his dreams of her. Today would be six months without her, six months since Spain and bringing down Shaw's team. His friends called often to check in, leaving him messages that he never responded to. Rome had stopped by once for a few days to make sure he was still getting by. Around him, the rest of the world kept spinning.

Across the room, his phone lit up and buzzed twice. Forcing the dream from his mind, he walked over and picked it up to find a text from Takashi.

'_Come out tonight. There's new blood in town.'_


End file.
